Buried
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: Mai wakes up the morning of Naru's departure buried alive. Can he save her before it's too late? Mai x Naru. In collaboration with Zelda3469. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a Naru x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mai<p>

* * *

><p>Mai groaned as she woke up and froze. It was dark…total darkness.<p>

She tried to sit up but instead hit something solid. she frowned, raising her arms and pressing against it. She reached out and found she was…encased in something. Something hard and hallow.

She began to panic, trying desperately to move and get out but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't move her legs higher than her arms were now. Then it hit her when she hit the top and something tickled down onto her face.

She was in a box…buried in the ground.

Mai screamed.

Mai started to cry when her throat had become sore and her voice hoarse. She continued hitting against the top of the box, wishing it would give him. But all it did was leak dirt which meant…she was buried alive somewhere.

Who had done this to her? Why did this happen?

"N-Naru…please," Mai sobbed.

She continued fighting, trying to break out but soon her anxiety got the best of her and she passed out.

Mai opened her eyes to see the spirit plane. She frowned. Why was she here? She was pretty sure her _box _wasn't haunted.

On the astral plane, Gene looked at Mai with sad eyes. He knew she didn't have much time. She was running out of oxygen…

"Mai…" He held his hand out for her.

Mai burst into tears and threw her arms around Gene. "Gene! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you weren't Naru! Please forgive me!"

Mai sniffled, holding onto Gene. "Gene…what happened? Why am I in a box underground?"

Frowning, Gene squeezed Mai's hand. "You are still alive… but… you aren't going to last much longer." He pulled her into his body. "I… don't know how long it will take my brother to find you… But, you have the option to either let go now, or wait a little longer."

Mai felt tears in her eyes. "Why should I even hold on? I…he doesn't love me Gene. And the others…they will get busy and I'll be alone again. I don't want to be alone."

"Mai…" He bit his lip. "Noll… cares very much for you… he's just confused right now is all. And the others… They were so worried when they didn't see you today."

"Can he even find me? I mean…all he will see is me waking in that box and freaking out," Mai whispered, "I…I don't want him to see me die."

"I… don't know. I only know that he's trying…" Gene rubbed her back.

"Gene…he…he said I loved you but…I'm so confused now. Were my feelings fake?"

"I… can't answer that… Only you know how you really feel."

Mai's eyes turned sad. "Him…I-I love him Gene. I-you're nice and all but…his smiles were so much sweeter. I had to earn them…and he saved me so many times and…why couldn't he see that?"

She started to cry again.

Gene smiled. "I'm glad it's him. He… needs someone." He kissed Mai's forehead lightly. "And.. I think he'll come to terms with your feelings and his own soon."

Mai bit her lip. "Is it safer for me to be here? I…it's so dark in the box. Almost like…a coffin."

Gene sighed. "Mai…I think staying here for the time being is best. Right now you are unconscious and not using as much air. It will buy you a few extra minutes…not too much but still precious. But Noll already knows you are missing and has already begun searching for you."

Mai nodded. "Okay…I-I am just worried. Does…does it hurt to die?"

Gene's eyes turned sad. "The way I did…yes. But…if you die it shouldn't hurt. But let's not think of that. Noll will save you."

Gene looked at Mai. "You should go back to your body now. They are close but…Mai…the air will be very thin so don't panic."

Mai nodded, her heart pounding in fear. Then Gene kissed her forehead as he pushed her back.

Mai gasped as she woke and immediately started to cough. She made a noise of displeasure and panic when she realized that she was still in the box. Tears came to her eyes and she started to pound on the top of the box.

"H-HELP!" Mai yelled, immediately coughing again.

She felt as if there was no air. No matter how much she sucked in…it was as if there was no satisfying her burning lungs. The tears had started to roll down her cheeks and she choked on a sob…or the lack of air. Gene had said it would be thin but…Mai felt as if she was drowning on air.

Her lungs were burning and she was trying so hard to remain calm but she _couldn't breathe_.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's is a short story. Consider it a Christmas gift :) It's already done and the entire thing will be posted today. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is a Naru x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Naru<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing, Noll continued to pack up the office. He was surprised that Mai hadn't come in. Of all people, he expected her to say goodbye. Then again…. their last conversation had not exactly ended well. Perhaps she was angry with him.<p>

The others entered the office soon after he finished packing the last box, only to frown.

"Naru," Monk began sternly, crossing his arms. "Did you tell Mai off already? She called us a couple of hours ago asking to meet here. Where is she?"

Oliver raised a brow. "I haven't seen Mai."

Ayako huffed. "What do you mean you haven't seen her?! She told us she would meet us here to help pack up and to see you guys off!"

"Well she hasn't come." He turned away.

Monk frowned. "I…I'm worried…"

Lin stepped out of his office. "Noll. The plane will be leaving soon. We should pack everything and head to the airport."

Nodding, Noll looked back at the others. "I suggest if you are all so worried, then see her out yourself." He picked up the last folder and box he had put together before stepping out the door with Lin.

In the meantime, before he boarded, Noll reached into his pocket. He knew Mai likely hated him for what he said… yet, he still cared.

He wrapped his hand around the hairpin she had left in her desk, just to see what she was doing. What he saw shocked him, and he gasped.

"Lin…"

Lin frowned, looking at Noll. "What is it? We need to board now Noll."

"She's dying… Literally dying. Lin… someone buried her alive."

Lin froze and grabbed Oliver's shoulders. "Who Noll? and how long?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. According to when she called the others… at least an hour… We have to find her, and quickly."

Lin cursed and pulled out his phone as he followed Noll out of the airport. He called the others and told them to head to the office that they figured out what happened to Mai and that it wasn't good.

Lin opened the door to the office and then both he and Noll were immediately attacked with questions.

Oliver glared. "We must work quickly. Takigawa, what time did Mai call you? I need to know the minimum amount of time we have to find her before she suffocates."

Ayako's eyes widened and she screeched, _"What?! What do you mean before she suffocates?!"_

Monk cut in, not wanting to waste any time. "She called me about three and half hours ago."

"Alright… Then we have two hours at the least… three at the most…" He held his chin, trying to think. "Lin, we should go to her apartment. I want to see if I can at least figure out who took her."

Monk spoke. "Do you want us to come? Or is there anything we can do to find her quicker?"

"I need all of you to check out burial plots around the city. Call if you find something odd."

Monk nodded. He immediately turned to leave, Ayako following him. John looked at Yasu and they left together as well. Masako frowned in worry.

"Would you like me to come with you? Maybe there will be a spirit nearby who might have seen something," She offered.

He nodded. "Alright." He was out the door quickly, Lin following.

Her door was left open, and many things in the front room were broken and displaced.

Noll bent down to pick something up that he thought was Mai's, but as his hand touched the set of keys on the floor, he suddenly saw what happened the night of his brother's death. Then, in the reflection of a mirror, he saw the murderer's face.

Lin watched Noll closely to make sure he didn't fall over. He could sense Masako stepping around the apartment, distress on her own face. When Noll began to sway, Lin placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Noll? What did you see?"

When he dropped the keys, he looked up at Lin and shook his head. "It… Was… It was Gene's killer…."

Lin paled. "What?! Why would she go after Mai! Did you see who it is? Is it someone we know?"

He shook his head. "I need to look again… I… only saw _that _night." He reached back for the keys, trying to focus on only recent events.

Lin wanted to stop him but he knew Mai's life depended on it. So he let Oliver touch the keys.

_Mai sighed as she moved around her apartment. Naru would be leaving in a few hours and she wasn't sure how she could even face him. She would miss him terribly. She had already called Monk and told him what time to be at the office so they could help Naru and Lin._

_As she started making some tea, there was a knock at the door. She stopped and moved to the door and opened it._

_"Yes?"_

_"Hello, dear. My name is Aika. I was wondering if we could talk? I…I was told to come to you about Gene's death…I saw it happen," the woman said with a sad smile._

_Mai's eyes widened. Her gut was twisting but she assumed it was fear to learn all of this. "Of course! Come in."_

_She stepped aside and closed the door behind the woman. "I'll make you some tea as well."_

_It was in that moment that Mai was grabbed. She tried to scream and break free. The process of the struggle ended up creating a huge mess in her apartment. Then everything blacked out._

_The woman smirked. "Silly naive girl. Boy Oliver…you sure know how to pick them. she's pretty cute. Too bad she will be dead before you realize she was missing. And then…I'll come for you. This will teach you not to be so insensitive about people losing lovers and siblings."_

He dropped them again before covering his mouth. He couldn't panic. Not until he found Mai… He had to find her first, then he could let himself lose it.

"Lin, the woman's name is Aika… And, she's angry with me. She wanted revenge on me…" He shook his head. "She said I was insensitive about people losing lovers and sibling. I believe that means she requested I try to help her at some point. Call Martin, and have him go though the letters. We need her address. I'll make her tell me where she took Mai."

Lin nodded, helping Noll to sit down. He could tell that Noll was close to losing it but didn't say anything. He pulled out his phone and called Martin.

"Martin? No we aren't on the plane. Noll's….girlf-assistant I suppose was taken by someone. The same person who killed Gene. We have figured out Gene was murdered. We need you to go through all letters and requests. Find a woman named Aika and send me her address. We don't have much time," Lin said quickly, not giving the man a chance to talk, "And hurry. She buried Mai alive."

Martin didn't say a word. Instead, he sprang into action and had everyone assist him in going through Noll's old letters. When they found one with the name Aika, Martin called Lin back and gave him an address.

Lin wrote it down quickly and handed it to Noll. "This is an address they found."

Oliver snatched the paper from Lin's hand and sneered. He then turned. It wouldn't take him long to honestly walk there. It would be faster, really, than having to deal with traffic.

Lin followed Noll and called the others, telling them where to go. And to call the police. They moved quickly. It had taken far too long to get this address and the time…Lin knew it was almost gone. They were almost too late.

Of course when they got here…there was no one there. Lin sprung into action, telling the others to look for fresh dirt. They needed to hurry.

Noll moved through the woman's home quickly, touching the walls, trying to map out exactly what had happened.

He came to a basement, and the entire floor was dirt, but there were several bag of unmixed concrete. She planned to cover the floor soon…

And then he saw it, the patch of dirt that looked to be disturbed.

"Lin!" Noll yelled before grabbing the shovel he had seen resting against the wall. "Get shovels, and tell the others to get down here!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here's is a short story. Consider it a Christmas gift :) It's already done and the entire thing will be posted today. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is a Naru x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mai x Naru<p>

* * *

><p>He heard her…<p>

"Mai!" Oliver shouted, having already dug about three feet down. "Stay calm! I'm going to get you out! Don't move, and take small breaths!"

Monk and Lin joined him quickly, moving the dirt away. About four feet down, they hit something. After clearing away a little more of the dirt, they saw that it was the coffin.

Oliver touched his hand to the box and forced part of it to open, letting air in so Mai could breath while they worked on getting her out.

Lin's heart was pounding. Mai had stopped yelling after that one yell…what if she passed out? Or worse? He pushed Noll aside gently as both he and the monk grabbed onto the edges of the wooden box and tugged on it three times before the lid came off.

And Mai…she was laying too still.

Eyes widening, Naru pushed Lin and Monk away quickly before examining Mai. She wasn't breathing.

He pinched her nose and tilted her head back before pressing his lips to hers and forcing air into her lungs.

Ayako and Masako were standing nearby looking pale and scared for their friend. If Mai didn't wake up or start breathing…they didn't want to event hink about it. Monk was fighting tears.

Lin immediately sat by Mai's side and started compressions. She hadn't been unconscious long…they had a chance.

Silently, Oliver coached Mai, willing her to open her eyes or move while he tried getting her to breathe.

_Open your eyes… Just open your eyes…_

He thought.

Finally Mai gasped and started to cough. Lin automatically rolled her onto her side, facing Noll. She was greedily sucking in air and shaking badly.

Oliver looked at Mai, relief flashing through his eyes. She was alright. She would be okay.

He sighed. They made it in time.

When Mai had managed to get enough oxygen, it finally hit her that she wasn't in the box and that she could see dirt and walls within her sight. She was so overwhelmed with relief that she started to cry.

Naru had been the closest to Mai, and when she latched onto him crying he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "You're going to be safe now."

Lin stood, after checking to make sure both Noll and Mai were alright, and then he ushered the others out of the basement, telling them they had to meet the police outside.

"N-Naru," Mai hiccuped.

He held her head to his chest gently. "I'm here Mai, and I'm not going anywhere."

"S-She just a-attacked m-me!" Mai cried, "G-Gene! H-He kept me u-unconscious so I w-wouldn't use too m-much air!"

"Shh…" He pulled her closer to his body. He wouldn't voice it, but he was glad Gene had been watching her. He likely saved her.

"S-she said she w-wanted me dead to h-hurt you! And she didn't b-believe me when I told her I w-wasn't special t-to you.." The tears were still falling and she still had a tight grip on Naru's shirt.

Then more tears came. "I-I made you m-miss your f-flight!"

"You are far more important than any flight." He pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

"B-but G-Gene's funeral! What if you m-miss it?"

"It can wait." Oliver said. "Just know that you are important, more important than anything that can wait."

Mai shook her head. "N-no! I-I'm not more important than your brother Naru! You need to go. I just…your family needs you!"

He narrowed his eyes. "He's dead, Mai. You are much more important than a dead man." He gripped her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye. "Now stop saying I should be here. You needed help, and I came, and I wouldn't change that."

Mai flinched at his tone. Yes Gene was dead but…why did Naru care? Mai was having a hard believing Gene when he told her Naru cares for her like she cares for him. But he couldn't. She wasn't…good enough for Oliver Davis.

"I…thank you for saving me," she said meekly, "I just…I'll be okay. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

He raised a brow. Really? He didn't need to worry about her? He hadn't even left and she already managed to get into trouble.

"I don't think so…" He glanced away for a moment. "I don't think leaving you here on your own is a good idea. You… should come with me."

Mai's eyes widened in shock. "I-I can't do that! I…how am I supposed to ever move on if you have me go with you?! I'd see you and interact with you every day and I wouldn't be able to get past this!"

So it was him…

"You don't have to move on." He looked her in the eye before bringing his face closer to hers.

Mai didn't look up. "But…it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you and never will…"

"Mai…" He tilted her chin up, "You're an idiot." He pressed his lips to hers.

Mai gasped against his lips and her eyes slid closed. She kissed him back, pressing her body as close to his as she could. And somehow…being buried alive wasn't so bad if it lead to this.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's is a short story. Consider it a Christmas gift :) It's already done and the entire thing will be posted today. Enjoy!


End file.
